spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Speculative Evolution Wiki:Competitions
While building the new wiki, we are trying to become a more interactive community, and Myotragus and I came up with the idea of holding speculative evolution competitions. They will be based on a prompt, and new contests will be created monthly. The winners must have an exceptional knowledge of speculative evolution, and the winning entry will be featured on the main page of the wiki. So, without further ado, let the games begin! ~Marcello Format Naming We wish we could create a namespace for these contests, but for now this page is the hub for all of these contests. Only admins can create these contests, and they will be placed in subpages of this hub page. In turn, each entry will be placed in a subpage of the subpage. Although this might sound like a little much, it is the best way to organize these contests. Subpage naming works as follows: Speculative Evolution Wiki:Competitions ↓ Speculative Evolution Wiki:Competitions/subpage name ↓ Speculative Evolution Wiki:Competitions/subpage name/subpage name Note that all subpages of this page should use the template, which only displays the as the title, while keeping its as the functional title. Page Format Competition Pages Competitions pages must consist of a prompt at the top, a section which links to all entries (competitors should link here, not admins), and at the bottom a section for posting scores, although this will stay empty for a while. The scores will appear in the score section of the competition page, in the form of a table in which the columns are admins and the rows are entries. The date of the creation of the prompt must be given at the top. Entry Pages All entries may use any format, but must use the proper naming conventions, have the author's username or IP address at the top using the template, and be listed in the appropriate section of the competition page. Any entries which do not use these conventions may be disqualified. Rules Each competitor may create only one entry. Any admin may be a judge, but any admin who wishes to judge must judge all entries except for the entry which they created if they happened to create one. No entries may be judged until the competition is officially closed. Although this should take a month, exceptions can be made. They will be rated based on creativity, plausibility, detail, and presentation on a scale of 1 to 10. Only one score per entry per admin is permitted, so if you approach the scoring by scoring each category, come up with an average. This can be weighted, or simply a mean of the categories, or any other type of average you think is appropriate, so long as the final result is an integer from 1 to 10. If an admin scores by category, an explanation of the averaging should be given in the competition page's talk page. The top median score will be declared the winner, but all other scores will be posted on the competition subpage. Competitions * * *Comp. 3: Life Within Our Solar System *